Episode 377
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 485 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Sanji | rating = 9.8 | rank = 4 }} "My Crewmate's Pain is My Pain, Zoro Fights Prepared to Die" is the 377th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro tries to fight for Luffy since he lies helplessly on the ground. Through Zoro's efforts, Kuma offers a deal to him. He tells him that he can take all of Luffy's pain away, but has to implant it in Zoro. Zoro agrees to this deal when Kuma says he could die from all of this pain. Kuma takes all of Luffy's pain away from him, gives a small portion to Zoro, then Zoro jumps into Luffy's pain (bubble). Long Summary After the devastating power of Kuma's Ursus Shock, everyone of the Straw Hat Pirates and the Rolling Pirates are knocked out. Kuma then takes this time to try and capture Luffy who is still worn out from his fight with Moria earlier. However, just as Kuma picks up Luffy, he is suddenly attacked by Zoro who slashes at him with Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson. This attack manages to damage Kuma but Zoro is shocked to see cybernetic parts under Kuma. Zoro says he should've known that Kuma is a cyborg like Franky and Kuma fires a laser from his mouth that misses Zoro directly but the shockwave sends him flying. Zoro is shocked to see that Kuma is able to fire a laser from his mouth and Kuma explains that he is a Pacifista. He continues on saying that a Pacifista is a creation designed to work for the World Government and says the he, himself, was created by the infamous Dr. Vegapunk. Zoro replies saying that Kuma has a major advantage being a Pacifista with Devil Fruit powers. Zoro also says that his body has given up on him but, not wanting to give up his captain's head, offers up his own life to Kuma. Zoro says his bounty may not be as high as Luffy's, but he is willing to give up his dream to become the world's greatest swordsmen in exchange. A surprised Kuma looks on how Zoro is willingly to give up his life and dream to make his captain's dream come true. Suddenly, Sanji gets up and offers up his life instead. However, Zoro, who already made up his mind, knocks out Sanji. Zoro turns his attention back to Kuma who throws his swords in front of him and asks Kuma to show some honor. Kuma, after thinking for awhile, agrees to Zoro's plea saying that it wouldn't be honorable for him to still attack Luffy. Kuma, picking up Luffy, tells Zoro that he will spare Luffy but not before Zoro taking Luffy's place by experience all of the pain he has endured during his time on Thriller Bark. Kuma then uses his powers to repel all of the pain out of Luffy into a large, red mass of air. Kuma says that Zoro must take all of Luffy's pain if he really does want to take his place saying that the experience will kill Zoro as he is close to death. Kuma sends over a sample to Zoro and Zoro suffers intense pain from that small sample. Zoro falls to the ground but barely manages to make it back to his feet. Zoro then sticks his arms into the giant mass of pain. Kuma then remarks on Dragon having a good son. Later, the Straw Hats and the Rolling Pirates all regained consciousness. Franky is surprised to see Luffy is acting well and Luffy says that his body feels good as new. The other Straw Hats wonder why Luffy is doing well but Sanji gets up and runs off toward Zoro's direction. Sanji reaches Zoro and asks what happened to the Shichibukai but notices blood everywhere. Sanji asks Zoro what happened and Zoro, who is covered head to toe in blood, says that nothing happened. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode where Zoro's Yubashiri is shown in his eye-catcher. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 377 de:Nakama no Itami wa waga Itami Zoro Kesshi no Tatakai